1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to surgical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for suturing during the performance of minimally invasive endoscopic surgical procedures and more particularly to an articulating device for use in endoscopic coronary artery by-pass grafting surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Blockage of a coronary artery may deprive the heart of the blood and oxygen required to sustain life. The blockage may be removed with medication or by an angioplasty. For severe blockage, a coronary artery bypass graft (CABG) is performed to bypass the blocked area of the artery. CABG procedures are typically performed by splitting the sternum and pulling open the chest cavity to provide access to the heart. An incision may be made in the artery adjacent to the blocked area. The internal mammary artery (IMA) or some other arterial source of blood-flow may then be severed and attached to the artery at the point of incision. The IMA bypasses the blocked area of the artery to again provide a full flow of blood to the heart.
Splitting the sternum and opening the chest cavity can create tremendous trauma on the patient. Additionally, the cracked sternum prolongs the recovery period of the patient. As such, there have been developed systems that enable minimally invasive CABG procedures. These systems utilize hand held tools and small incisions, on the order of 3-5 inches in length, to provide access to the thoracic region of a patient.
Such minimally invasive procedures are conducted by inserting surgical instruments through small incisions, on the order of inches in the skin of the patient. Manipulating such instruments can be awkward, particularly when suturing a graft to an artery. These systems utilize direct visualization of the surgical site. Such systems do not enable a completely endoscopic approach to the CABG procedure because of the need for direct visualization of the site. Additionally, such systems do not enable a fully endoscopic approach because of the incision size necessary to adequately manipulate the surgical instruments at the surgical site.
A fully endoscopic approach utilizes small holes to provide access to the thoracic cavity. Each of these holes is on the order of 3-11 mm in diameter. In order to perform a CABG procedure in a fully endoscopic fashion (i.e. using 3-11 mm holes) a robotic system must be used to filter hand tremors and scale motions made by the surgeon.
To facilitate the performance of an endoscopic surgical procedure, it would be useful to employ surgical instruments that can maneuver to the surgical site as well as manipulate tissue or sutures to perform an anastomosis.
To help minimize risk to the patient, and to minimize operating time, what is needed in the art is a robotically actuated surgical device that can articulate as well as actuate without being overly complex in design.